A Surprising Hope
by Natahka
Summary: The Z fighters are in for some surprises at the marshal arts tournament.( This is my first fanfic. I'm not good at summary's so please come read it.)


> Hey this is something that as been sitting on my comp for a long time so i thought i'd post it and see if it's eny good and if i should write more. I got alot of stuff in my head so if you like it or dont like it tell me. this is my first fanfic.   
  
I dont own the Z fighters or enything from the show
> 
> ---At The Tournament---  
  
The Z fighters greeted each other in side the temple thing waiting for the marshal arts tournament to start. Trunks walked away from his friends to look at the other fighters. He saw no one that look like any kind of a challenge. In the corner he saw some fighter talking he thought. He walked closer so that he come heir what they were saying. "They say you won all you pulmonary mach's with out moving, how did a puck teen like you do that?" one of the men ask. Trunks got closer so he could see who they were talking to. It was a girl who looked to be about his age. She looked up at the man that had been talking with a cold look that reminded Trunks of his father. "Like this!" she said coldly. Her eye's twitched and an invisible wave of energy shout the two men in to the wall. Trunks looked at her in disbelief of what he filet. _"She's strong. Is she human?"_ Trunks thought. But she looked human, her black hair was pulled back in to a pony tail and for what he had saw of them her eye were black to. She wore black pants and a black tight short tank top. Trunks looked at her then at is dad then her again. They were both leaning agents the wall with one foot on it, arms corset and there eye closed. He was about to talk to her when goten called him. The girl looked up at him as he ran back to his friends. "_What was he going to do_?" she asks herself.  
  
The numbers were picked and they found out that the girls name was Hope. The tournament began. It was a floury of fights but at the end it was Goten vs. Vegeta and Trunks vs. Hope. Goten and Vegeta fought first. Vegeta played around with Goten for a wail before knocking him unconscious. Hope and Trunks walked in to the ring. Hope had defeated Piccolo. So Trunks wasn't going to take this fight lightly. Piccolos defeat got every one wounding if she was human. Vegeta wasn't shire if she was human or not, but he was shire that he would be fighting his son.  
  
"Vegeta aren't you going to watch the fight?" ask Goten. "No I know who's going to win, that Namek mite have been beaten but trunks is a saiyan. I have no doubt he will win." Was Vegetas answer.  
  
Trunks and Hope tuck fighting stances and the match began. Hope flow at Trunks punching widely or so it seemed. She was pushing Trunks back to the corner of the ring. When he got to the edge of the ring Trunks snapped out of the shock of how strong she was. He punched at her face. She ducked and tripped Trunks making him full out of the ring. He stopped him self from hitting the ground shocked at how fast she had moved. His fist got half way to her face and the next thing he know he was falling. Hope glared at him then shot a energy blast at his stomach pushing him in to the ground. Trunks leaded on the ground shocked that he was defeated so fast. Hope jumped down and haled out her hand to Trunks. Trunks tock it and she helped him up. "What are you?" he asked. "I will tell you after i beat your father." She said as they walked back to the building.  
  
"HE LOST!!" Goten yelled after the shock had worn off. "What!" Vegeta asked looking up. "He lost." Goten said again. "How?" Vegeta asked walking to goten. Trunks and Hope walked in. "How did you louse to her?!" Vegeta asked pointing to Hope. "She's stronger and faster then any human I've ever seen." Trunks said. Hope stud there wandering if they knew she was still there. she looked at goten, who smiled at her. she glared at him then looked back at Vegeta. "Hey, are you going to eat before the fight?" Hope asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her. "why do you want to knew?" Vegeta asked glaring at her. "To see if I could eat with you if you are!" Hope said glaring back at Vegeta. "Hey, I'll go eat with you." Goten said with a sweet smile. "Yeah me to." Trunks said. Hope looked at them and then back at Vegeta. "Okay, lets go I'm hungry." Hope said. The three walked out. _"She can't be human if she beat Trunks that fast."_ Vegeta thought has he walked behind them.


End file.
